Two conventional plant cultivation beds known to applicant are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,014,838 and 5,675,933. Each of the prior references discloses a device that includes several holes for receiving a plant pot. The device in U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,838 has a ring that has a fixed size and includes seven holes for supporting the plant pots. The ring cannot be separated into small parts to be put in a small pond. Besides, if the pots are not put in a balance arrangement in the holes of the device, the device could tilt and the plants in the pots are tilt and affected adversely. U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,933 discloses an even bulky device and is not used for cultivation of water plants.
The present invention intends to provide a floatable plant cultivation device that has a plant pot at a center thereof and multiple devices can be connected with each other by connection members.